The Puzzle in the Puzzle
by reenas-as
Summary: One millenium puzzle, three yamis and their hosts, plus Shadi, and no way out! Poor Yugi... Ch1 and 6 revised
1. Why is it so BLOODY DARK!

**The Puzzle in the Puzzle**

**_CHAPTER 1: "Why is it so BLOODY DARK!?"_**              

It was not going well.  To say the least. Yami Marik had sent Mai to the shadow realm, and Odeon and Bakura were unconscious.  But then, that was partially his fault – Yami's fault, Yugi's fault.  But what else could they have done?  Little did Yugi know that as he tossed restlessly, unable to sleep, Yami Bakura was dueling Yami Marik; that the real Marik was sharing Bakura's body through the power of the ring; that in a few minutes they would all three disappear, and that soon things would get interesting… 

            "Yami?" Yugi stopped his uneasy movements, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

            "Yes, Yugi?  You should get some rest." The spirit gently admonished him.  This battle was a long way from over. 

            "I know." Yugi sighed, "but how can I when that other Marik is here?  He's evil." The teen shuddered. 

            "Yes," Yami agreed solemnly, "I just wish I knew who he was.  I feel somehow I should."   Yami would have sighed, had he not felt it would have disturbed the small teen even more.  He placed a hand over Yugi's shoulder. "Get some sleep, or we've no hope of defeating him." 

            Yugi did fall into a restless sleep.  But it was soon interrupted as a wave of something darkly powerful ran through both he and Yami.  He jolted awake and Yami appeared.  It was shadow realm magic, of that he was certain.  Yugi shot up out of bed, grabbing his coat as he did so. 

            "Something is wrong we have to-" Yugi's body crumpled to the floor as he passed out, but Yami was unable to take over and prevent his body from falling – he had passed out as well. 

*** 

            *_THUNK_* 

            "Ow!" 

            "Who was that?" A voice demanded suspiciously. 

            "Me!" the first person responded, his voice low and husky with pain.  Whatever he had run into it was going to leave a mark. 

            "Who is me?" the angry voice demanded again. 

            "Forget that," a third voice joined in, it was raspy yet oddly powerful, "Why is it so bloody dark!?" 

            "Well perhaps – ooff!" the man uttered a curse as he once again ran into something. 

            "Terribly sorry!" the cultured, quiet, voice was truly apologetic; the soft British lilt, coupled with that apology, betrayed his identity even in the dark.  

               Yugi stirred and opened his eyes slowly, moaning in pain – his head felt like it'd been hit with a bulldozer.  Gradually the pain decreased until it was a mere whisper in his mind. That's when he noticed he had other problems.  He blinked several times.  Why couldn't he see anything?  Where was he, and who was making all that noise? 

            "Yami?" he called tentatively. 

            "I'm here Yugi," the spirit assured him.  His voice sounded close.  That was a plus. 

            Yugi turned toward the voice, "Oh good.  Could you tell me where _here_ is?  Because my eyes don't seem to be working." 

            The conversation had drawn the attention of the others in the room.  After all, someone had finally revealed their name!  

            "Yugi? Is that you?" the British boy asked, hope flavoring his words with a bit of excitement.  There was someone normal in here with him! 

            Yugi's head shot up in the dark, "Bakura?" he said in surprise, "But you're-" 

            "Bakura!!!" the raspy voice was raised so loud it echoed off the walls, well, Yugi assumed this place had walls.  It echoed just the same, and it was frighteningly familiar. 

            "But, aren't you Bakura?" another of the voices spoke up, this was the voice of the man who had been injured – twice.  It held a familiar undercurrent of superiority or mocking.  He addressed the rasper. 

            "Of course fool!" he snapped back. 

            Yami was getting a sinking feeling in his gut, as was Yugi, he knew all of those voices.  The question was… how were they all here?  Together? And where was here? What was going on?  Bakura was supposed to be unconscious, and besides, both Bakuras couldn't be in the same place at once – could they?  

            But then, he and Yugi were apparently in the same place at once.  What was happening? 

            "Where are the lights!?" An angry voice yelled.  Yami almost flinched; it was the voice of the other Marik, the evil one, the spirit.  He had thought so.  Was the real Marik here as well?  But wasn't he in the Shadow Realm? 

            "I wouldn't tell you if I knew thief!" An even angrier voice spat.  Well that answered Yami's question.  That had definitely been the real Marik. 

            "Careful," Yami Bakura warned, "I might take offense.  Comparing that fool to me!" 

            "Who's the fool? You lost the duel." Yami Marik scoffed. 

            "Duel?" Yugi's innocent voice piped up with concern.  "What duel?" 

            "Our Shadow duel." Yami Marik's voice held a cold pleasure. 

            "Excuse me." Bakura spoke up. "Shouldn't we be looking for a light?" 

            As if cued, a small light began to glow.  It expanded until it revealed the one who held it. 

            "Shadi!" Yami had sensed a familiar presence, but was still surprised.  He had not expected Shadi to be here. 

            "My Pharaoh." Shadi inclined his head in respect. 

            Both Mariks and Yami Bakura snorted.  The other two ignored them, but Bakura looked confused. 

            "Shadi, do you know where we are?" Yami asked. 

             Shadi nodded, "Yes.  And so do you." 

            Yami's brow furrowed.  No he didn't.  He had no idea where they were.  He felt… disoriented.  Shadi saw his confusion and stepped away.  They watched in silence as he walked further away.  As he passed by troches sprang to life.  Their flickering revealed walls of sand colored stone and bits of staircases. 

            "Yami," Yugi gasped, "this looks like-" 

            "Yes." The spirit said solemnly, "it appears we are within the puzzle."  And at his words the entire room lit as though in daylight.  They were standing in a large, clear area, but it was the only flat ground in the room.  Surrounding them were stairs and doorways without number; most of which were not properly oriented.  Many were side-ways, others appeared to be upside-down.  It reminded Bakura of a painting he had once seen. 

            "Where are we?" the British boy asked in wonder. 

            Marik snorted, "Obviously we are inside the Millennium puzzle.  The question is, how did we get here?" 

            "I believe I know why that fool and I are here," the ancient thief punctuated the word fool by pointing at his better half. "When our body disappeared I sought refuge here, and I evidently pulled him along with me." 

            "_Our_ body?" Bakura asked in disbelief, "Don't you mean _my_ body?" 

            "No!" his yami snapped, "but we could make it _my_ body, and I could dispose of you entirely filthy mortal." Bakura looked taken aback.  So _this_ was how his yami behaved.  He shuddered. 

            "You always say that as though you were never mortal." Yugi commented thoughtfully. 

            Yami Bakura looked disgusted, "I was _never _a normal mortal." He spat. 

            A vague memory stirred in Yami's mind.  Yes, that was true, he was certain of it, but how did he know that?  The memory slipped away. 

            "That probably explains how I got here as well," Marik put in, "After all, I was sharing that vessel," he indicated Bakura, "through the power of the ring." 

            Bakura looked uncomfortable, he didn't like being referred to as a 'vessel', as though he were merely an empty shell with no will of his own and no purpose but their use.  "You were in my body too?" he asked weakly. 

            "That's what I said." The Egyptian boy said rudely. 

            Bakura's eyes widened, "What was I doing?" he inquired quietly, almost to himself. 

            "You were unconscious." Yugi said kindly. 

            "Oh-" 

            "That doesn't explain how Shadi and that man ended up here." Yami couldn't bring himself to refer to the false Marik by name so he nodded toward the spirit.  Yami Marik was leaning against a wall looking a little angry, but then, he always seemed to look angry.  That or maliciously happy. 

            "That is indeed a puzzle." Shadi's gaze was without expression, "And one to which I have no answer." 

            Yami managed to mask his surprise, but Yugi did not.  The small teen's eyes widened, "You don't?" 

            Shadi shook his head, "I have no answer." He repeated. 

            "I guess the real question is, how do we get out of here?" Bakura mused. 

            "Yes," Yami agreed. 

            "It's your puzzle, don't you know?" Marik snapped, pulling his glare away from Yami Marik and directing it toward the five thousand year old pharaoh. 

            "It doesn't work like that fool." Yami Bakura said with a scowl. 

            Now Marik turned his glare toward Yami Bakura, but the ancient thief was far from deterred. 

            "Don't glare at _me_" he snapped, "- you just lost our Shadow duel, nearly sending _me_ into oblivion!" 

            "How was I to know he had that card?" Marik defended. 

            "You knew it was a possibility; you should have told me about Ra's weakness _before_ the duel began." Yami Bakura growled menacingly. 

            Yugi shifted uncomfortably as the Egyptian teen and the spirit argued.  He and Bakura exchanged worried glances.  Bakura had never seen Marik or Yami Marik, and the spirit of the ring was unfamiliar to him as well, despite the fact that they shared his body. 

            Bakura tried to remember all he knew about the spirit, but found there wasn't much.  Tristan had once said the ring made him act 'all weird', but no one had ever told him exactly what had happened.  Now he had an inkling.  The spirit of the ring was not a nice person. 

            "Watch your tongue mortal-" Yami Bakura's voice had gone dangerously low and quiet.  The look in his eyes was murderous.  Bakura wasn't sure what the blond boy had said, but it appeared it might cost him his life. 

            "That's enough," Yami stepped toward them warningly. 

            "Stay out of this Pharaoh!" snapped the thief. 

            Yami refused to back down, "We need to find a way out of here.  And we can only do that by working together." He continued firmly.  Yugi was amazed at how calm he was. 

            "Ha!" Yami Bakura scoffed, "we can get along well enough without _him_." He moved menacingly toward Marik, who didn't even have the intelligence to back away. 

            "Bakura!" Yami's voice rose and he grabbed the ancient thief lightly by one arm.  Bakura jumped, thinking at first that the spirit was referring to him.  He quickly realized Yami meant the other Bakura. 

            Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed to mere slits as he focused on Yami's hand on his arm.  "Release me." He hissed. 

            Yami made no move to comply. "We have to work together." He repeated calmly. 

            For long seconds the pharaoh and the thief stared at one another coldly.  Then Yami Bakura yanked his arm away. 

            "I'll find my own way out." If he could escape without the rest it might give him control over Yugi's body. 

            The others watched in silence as the angry thief stalked across the room.  He placed his hand on a door with the millennium symbol on it.  Suddenly Yami stirred.  He stepped forward, reaching out a hand as if he could physically stop the spirit even though they were far apart. 

            "Bakura no!" he warned, "Don't open that-" but it was too late.  Yami Bakura stepped through the door and dropped out of sight. 

            "No!" Yugi dropped to his knees. 

            Even Marik started.  After all, he didn't know for certain how he had come to be here.  But if it was because of Yami Bakura, if a connection had somehow been created, then he might disappear when the spirit did. 

            "Bakura." Tears streamed down Yugi's face, they could be heard in his voice. 

            "Quit crying and _help me!" _ Yami Bakura's voice sounded distant. 

            "What!?" Yugi jumped to his feet and cautiously approached the spot where the thief had disappeared.  Clinging to the edge of the now missing floor was Yami Bakura. 

            "You're alive!" Yugi said joyfully. 

            "Yes," snapped the dangling yami. "But I won't be for long if someone doesn't _help me!"_

            Bakura approached and together he and Yugi pulled Yami Bakura up.  For a few moments he just lay on the ground panting.  Then he looked up at Yami murderously. 

            "Don't be angry at _me_.  I tried to warn you." Yami said with a touch of amusement. 

            Yami Bakura stood and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes. "Well, next time warn me better." 

            "It's not as though you would have listened." Marik pointed out. He would never admit it, but he was relieved the spirit was alright. 

            "Keep quiet fool." Yami Bakura snapped. 

            Yami Marik began to laugh, a low, deep, chuckle that grew into nearly maniacal laughter.  The others turned slowly to look at him. 

            "What is wrong with you?" Yami Bakura growled. 

            "Fool!" the yami laughed harder, "I thought you were a thief, a tomb robber.  You more than anyone should know about traps." 

            Yami Bakura clenched a fist, but, having learned his lesson only moments before, restrained himself.  He turned his back to Yami Marik and found himself facing a confused Bakura. 

            "WHAT!?" Now he was just plain exasperated. 

            Bakura gulped, but gathered his courage, "Could someone _please_ explain all this to me?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo… what do you think?  Hmmm?  Let me know by reviewing.  Do you like it?  If you do, visit my site www.exclamationanimetion.com it's a work in progress so be nice.  And if the buttons won't work, or you can't see the navigation, I'm trying to fix it.  It should be all better by 02/14/04.  Oh, and FYI  reenas_as and reenas-as are both me.  For some reason FF.net won't allow the _ (underscore) in my pen name, but it will in my reviews (*shrug*) whatever.

            Oh, this story has six chapters I think.  I post twice a month, so that's three months to the end.  But if you want to read it before then… I post all my stories in completion on my site before I start posting chapters on FF.net .  You can always go there to read them, and check out the rest while you're at it.  I have lots of stories!  And you could send me stories or give me permission to post your FF.net stories as well.  You'd get full credit!  But I do edit spelling…  

            Review!  See you next chappie!

~~~~~~~

Slightly edited, I just let Yugi catch some shut eye before being dragged into the puzzle.  It was important for later (which is why I try to have the entire sotry finished before I post.  I hate to change things on you! – which reminds me… gotta chance this on _my_ personal site as well…)


	2. The Heart of the Matter

**The Puzzle in the Puzzle**

**_Chapter 2: The Heart of the Matter _**

            It had taken quite some time for Shadi, Yami, and Yugi to explain it all to Bakura.  Especially since the other three kept interrupting.  Now they were silent, allowing Bakura to absorb it all.  Unfortunately the quiet gave Marik time to think about the fact that he was now seeking refuge in another item for the second time.  And it was all his yami's fault! 

            Yugi watched nervously as Marik and his yami glared at one another.  Bakura was staring uncertainly at his own yami, who was glaring back at him.  Shadi stood to one side observing them all calmly. 

            "Are you alright Bakura?" Yugi asked timidly, forcing his attention away from the Mariks. 

            Bakura nodded numbly. 

            "Okay," Yugi swallowed, searching his mind for something to take their minds off the awkwardness caused by their previous conversation. "Hey," he said uncertainly, turning to Shadi, "Uh, Shadi, I was wondering, what happens to your body while you're in here?  I mean, you aren't normal right?  You've been alive a long time." He stopped, realizing he was rambling. 

            Shadi focused on him intently, his eyes glazing strangely. 

            "It… rests." He said emotionlessly. 

            "Oh…" Yugi looked away.  That hadn't been a good choice.  He tried again, "Um, I was thinking… what are we going to call all of you?" 

            All eyes turned to the small teen. He laughed nervously, "Well," he swallowed once more, "There's me, and Yami, and Shadi," he pointed, "we're okay.  But then there's Bakura and Bakura – and Marik and Marik. Isn't that a little confusing?" 

            For a moment everyone just stared at him and Yugi shifted nervously.  It looked like he'd stuck his foot in his mouth _again_.  But this question really did need to be answered, especially if they were going to be here for a while. 

            "Well," Bakura came to Yugi's rescue, "If they're ancient Egyptians we don't we just use their Egyptian names?  You know, the ones they had when they were alive." He had expected agreement, or at least an angry outburst from one of the sullen yamis.  But he was met only with silence.  Yami Bakura's eyes shifted away and he frowned.  Yami Marik closed his eyes completely and clenched a fist.  Yugi and Yami looked pained. 

            Bakura looked around in confusion, "What's wrong?" 

            When it was clear neither of the other spirits was going to answer Yami cleared his throat, "They can't remember," he said quietly, "I cannot even remember my true name.  In fact, I remember very little about my mortal life." True, Yami Bakura seemed to actually remember quite a bit about their past, but clearly that detail eluded even him. 

            "Oh, that is a problem." Bakura considered a moment, "Well, I suppose Marik and I, the mortal one," he quickly added, "could go by our last names." 

            "Ryou and Ishtar?" Yugi asked. 

            "Why do _we_ have to use our last names?" Marik snapped (note: they will be referring to each other by the new designations, I will continue on as before, sorry if that confuses you). 

            "Well, _they_ don't actually have last names." Bakura explained apologetically. 

            "_They_ don't have _first names_ either." Marik pointed out harshly. 

            Bakura swallowed and smiled nervously, "Oh, right." 

            "Well, I think it's a good idea." Yugi said firmly.  Bakura smiled at him in gratitude. 

            "It will do for now." Yami agreed.  Yami Bakura nodded stonily, but Yami Marik growled. "That name is not worthy of me." He said imperiously. 

            The real Marik snorted, "Don't you mean you are not worthy of it?" 

            Both men growled. 

            "Very well," Yami interrupted, wishing to avoid another argument, "We will call him Marikue.  Will that do?" 

            The two grudgingly agreed to this arrangement. 

            "Great!" Yugi's voice was overly cheerful as he tried to brighten the gloomy group.  "So, how do we get out of here?" 

***      

            "I am certain the answer must lie within the puzzle itself." Shadi's quiet, calm voice broke the long silence.  It seemed like an eternity since Yugi had posed his question, and no answers had been forth coming. 

            "As to how we came to be here," the man continued, "I cannot say, but _why_ – that I have a vague idea of." 

            "Really?" Yugi's voice held a thread of hope.  If they could figure out how they got here it might help them get out. 

            Shadi nodded solemnly, his gaze holding Yugi's, "There is a grave imbalance of shadow powers.  I felt it just before I was brought here." 

            "Yugi and I felt it as well." Yami confessed, "It was very strong." 

            "Is that what knocked us out?" Yugi asked.  Yami nodded. 

            Shadi began to speak again, "I do not know what could have caused such an imbalance, but-" 

            "I think I know." Marik interrupted.  All eyes turned to him in shock.  Marik actually knew something?! 

            "How could you possibly-" Yami Bakura started. 

            Marik gave a laugh that was neither evil nor pleasurable, it was actually rather bleak and despondent.  "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." Yami Bakura looked from Marik to Bakura to Yami Marik.  Yami Bakura's eyes widened. 

            "No!" he breathed. 

            "What is it?" Bakura asked. 

            "The Shadow Duel-" Marik explained testily, "the one we were talking about earlier - and even before that.  He," Marik paused, "_Marikue_" he spat the word as though it were distasteful, "Attempted to banish me to the Shadow Realm, but I used," he paused again.  He didn't want the pharaoh and his vessel to know that Tea was still under his control.  Though he doubted they could do anything to free her even if they returned to their normal lives he didn't know what they could do to him in here.  "One of my servants," he continued carefully, "to place myself into the ring." 

            Yami's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  He didn't like the sound of that, but he let it pass. 

            "That in and of itself may have been the cause.  The ring was not intended to house three souls," Shadi remarked, "Not was the rod meant to be wielded by one alone." He focused his gaze on Yami Marik.  Never mind the fact that the ring actually belonged to Seto Kaiba and Seth.  When Yami Marik had taken it all that had changed. 

            Marik snorted unhappily, "There is more."  He continued, "We were in a Shadow duel where the loser's body disappeared.  Bakura – we," he quickly amended, seeing the thief's murderous look, "lost, and Bakura's body ceased to be." 

            "Ceased to be." Bakura echoed.  They had said something about that earlier, but he had been too confused to notice.  "Forever?" he asked weakly. 

            Marik ignored him.  "Bakura has explained how that sent the three of us here, similar to the way I sent myself to the ring when I was banished from my own body." 

            "But why the rest of us?" Yugi asked, glancing nervously at Yami Marik.  The spirit wasn't saying much.  He was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed casually as though this, and they, didn't matter. 

            "We may have been drawn," Shadi mused.  The others clearly didn't understand.  "Like things often attract one another... molecules... science." He tried to explain.  "Shadow magic is much the same." 

            They just stared at him.  What was he talking about?  A light went on in Yugi's head, "You mean like siphoning?" he asked, "like how the water molecules stick together and that, coupled with the pressure, allows it to be pulled upward once a flow has begun." 

            Now Bakura was remembering his science classes, "or like when you draw a trail from a drop of water." He said brightly. 

            "Yes, something like that." Shadi agreed, "however, the puzzle was not meant to support shadow powers of this magnitude." 

            "Meaning?" Bakura asked uneasily. 

            Shadi drew in a breath, "I am uncertain how long the puzzle can sustain us all." 

            Yugi gulped. 

            Yami placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Then we had better begin our search." He said calmly.

~~~~~

            You like?  I hope so.  I know this is earlier than I said, but I won't be home this weekend so…  Yeah, so about the science stuff… well, science is good for us.  If you don't get it that's okay just know that they got pulled along because they are connected through their contact (and bond) with the items.

            Please review!  I'd like to know if anyone is reading this.

            And please visit my site.  You can get there from my author profile ^_^


	3. The Search Begins

**The Puzzle in the Puzzle**

**_Chapter 3: The Search Begins_**

        They were walking slowly through a long, dark, hall.  It was the path Yugi and Shadi had taken when Shadi had first entered the Pharaoh's soul room at Duelist Kingdom.  At least, that's what Yugi and Shadi were hoping, but the truth was, they were relying on instinct – this was truly a labyrinth.  And even if this was the passage they hoped it was, there was no guarantee it would lead them to an answer.  Still, the Dark Magician guarded the way, which meant _something_ important bust lie beyond him.  It was the only clue they had. 

        They walked slowly for obvious reasons.  The way was full of traps and mechanisms as Shadi, and Yami Bakura, had already found out.  Not even Yami knew where they all lay.  Which begged the question 'why'?  It was his mind after all, or soul room, or puzzle, whatever.  It was his. Fortunately Yami Bakura, despite his earlier mishap, excelled in finding and neutralizing such pitfalls.   

      He was a thief after all. 

        Somehow Yami didn't mind Yami Bakura's ability to do this, though he knew it should make him uneasy.  Yami Marik was another matter entirely.  Yami had the feeling the spirit was memorizing every millimeter of the passage.  And of course, there was always the fact that he himself didn't know what lie ahead.  His memories were still hidden.  Was there a reason for that?  Had he hidden them himself ?  Why?  What would happen if they returned? 

        All in all Yami was very uneasy.  He almost laughed at the irony.  This was his mind, or at the very least a representation of it – and of all those trapped here _he_ was the least at home. 

        "Yami?" Yugi's small voice sounded beside the ancient pharaoh, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

        "Yes Yugi?" He responded quietly, hoping not to draw the attention of the others. 

        "What's wrong?" the small teen tilted his head up to study the spirit's face. 

        Yami briefly considered dismissing the question, but decided against it.  He trusted Yugi, had always confided in Yugi, and Yugi deserved to know the truth, even if there were other ears present. 

        "Yugi, you know that I can remember very little of my past." It was a half question.  The wide eyed teen nodded, but he clearly didn't understand where this was going. 

        Yami sighed, "I just wonder: why?  Did I seal my own memories away fearing them or perhaps because they were painful?  Was it an unintentional side effect of whatever sealed me within the puzzle?  Did someone else do it?"  He had stopped moving and was staring at his feet, "I simply don't know." He said wearily. 

        A small hand on his own caused him to look up slightly.  Yugi smiled at him, genuine warmth and assurance in his eyes, "We'll find out." He said confidently, "together." 

        Yami smiled as well, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.  "Yes Yugi.  I have no doubt that whatever happens, you'll be by my side in the end." 

        The teen's smile widened as he saw the confidence and pride in the spirit's eyes.  Yami wanted his help, needed him, had faith in him.  And that made him very happy.  Friendship and trust were the most important things a person could have. For a few moments they stood, sharing a reassuring look.  Then Yami stirred, his gaze flickering to the others further down the passage. 

        "We had better get moving." 

*** 

        "What do you mean we're lost?" Marik ground out. 

        Shadi seemed oblivious to the Egyptian teen's anger.  "This is not the way." 

        Marik had to force himself to breath as his fist involuntarily clenched.  They had been walking forever and _now_ he decided… "You _said_ this was the way." 

        Shadi shook his head, "I said that I _believed_ this was the way.  And now I see that it is not." 

        "Well, we'll just have to take another way then." Yugi intervened hastily.  "Umm, that passage two turns ago looked kind of familiar." He scratched his as the others looked at him in disbelief, "Or maybe not." He said quietly. 

        "Maybe we should try to go back to the main room and start again with another door." Bakura ventured. 

        "And _maybe_ we'll be trying doors into eternity." Yami Bakura snapped, "I say we just continue on from here." 

        Yami Marik snorted and pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against.  Choosing a random corridor he began to walk down it. 

        His sudden movement caught Marik's eye.  "And where do you think you're going?" he shouted. 

        His yami continued walking at a leisurely pace as though he had heard nothing. 

        Marik growled. 

        "It appears that we are going that way." Yami indicated the retreating spirit and began to walk after him.  He hated to allow that 'man' the lead, but they could not be separated, and he was not likely to turn around to follow them. 

        Yugi and Bakura quickly followed behind.  Yami Bakura too began to walk.  He wasn't sure how to get out of here, but sticking with that cursed pharaoh was likely his best bet. 

        Shadi arched a brow at Marik who, with a final angry grumble, set off after the others.  Shadi brought up the rear. 

        Several turns later they found themselves in a large open room lined with tablets.  Unlike the tablets in the passage Shadi and Yugi had gone down before, these were blank. 

        "What are they?" Bakura peered closer at them, "They look an awful lot like story stones." Bakura's father was an archeologist, in fact, he had purchased the ring on one of his digs, and Bakura knew a little bit about ancient cultures. 

        "You mean for telling stories?" Yugi asked.  

        Bakura shook his head, "No, for recording them.  With hieroglyphs." He expounded. 

        Yugi nodded. 

        "No, that isn't what they were for." Yami interjected thoughtfully, as though he were sorting it out in his head as he spoke, struggling to remember. 

        "Story stones?" Yugi asked.  Bakura was rarely wrong about such things.  And he vaguely remembered his grandfather saying something similar about story stones once. 

        Yami shook his head, "No, not that story stones aren't for that. I meant that they aren't story stones. But I'm not sure what they are…" 

        "They're Kumman tablets." Yami Bakura said harshly, "they were sacred stones on which duel monsters were carved.  You see, only certain stones could channel the shadow energies.  I –I can't remember why." His voice caught at the end, one might even say broke, as though he had lost the thread of memory.  It was odd to see him so vulnerable.  "We should keep moving."  He said quickly, clearly uncomfortable.  Yami nodded. 

~~~~~~~~

Hello!  Me again.  Did you like it?  If anyone is reading this please review!  Oh, and I updated earlier than I said I would (again!) I just can't wait to post each chapter.  Thank you to my one loyal reviewer.  I love you!  If you want to read more of my work please visit my site and sign the guest book ~_^  It's www.exclamationanimetion.com   Thanks!


	4. Labyrinth

**The Puzzle in the Puzzle**

**_Chapter 4: Labyrinth_**

           "That's it!" Marik's shout echoed down the passage walls.  The others just looked up at him, up because they were on the floor panting. 

            In the last hour (at least, they thought in had been about an hour) they had run into three dead ends, four traps (fortunately Yami Bakura had saved them from those), twelve incredibly annoying puzzles, and, most recently, one very angry duel monster. 

            It was from this monster they had just escaped.  And it was because of this close call that they now lay panting on the floor.  Only Marik had managed to remain standing, though he was leaning heavily on the room's sole statue. 

            "That's what?" Bakura managed as he drew in a deep breath. 

            "I'm through following all of you! I say it's my turn to decide which way we go." 

            "And why should we trust you to do any better?" Yami Bakura scoffed, rising to his feet. 

            Marik spread his arms expansively, "Well, I certainly couldn't do any _worse_." 

            No one commented, it was true enough. 

            "I will not follow that weakling." Yami Marik stated. 

            Marik glared at him, "I followed _you_ if you'll recall." He pointed out icily. 

            Yami Marik studied his nails casually, "Which only proves that you are weak." 

            Marik was going to lunge at him, Yami could see his body tense and he quickly stepped in the way. 

            "Enough." His word fell with all the regal command he must have employed in his days as pharaoh of all Egypt.  Surprisingly Marik listened.  "Now, we are getting nowhere.  I am open to suggestions." 

            "We should go left." Yami Bakura said confidently. 

            "And you know that how?" Marik snapped, "I say right." 

            "Left." 

            "Right." Marik maintained stubbornly. 

            "You haven't an inkling of direction or sense in your body - I refuse to do as you say!" This comment prompted Marik to get right in Yami Bakura's face. 

            "We go right or I don't go at all." He knew this would make Yami vote for his direction and the others would follow Yami, whether they wished to admit it or not. 

            "We have to stay-" 

            Yami Bakura held out a hand, already knowing what the pharaoh would say.  He had been saying it all day. 

            "I'm telling you right is the wrong way!" he shouted, inches from Marik's face. 

            "And I say I AM GOING RIGHT!!!" 

            Yami Bakura studied him for a moment than threw up his hands in exasperation.  "Very well, I'm through arguing with such imbecility.  We'll go _right_."    

*** 

            Bakura nearly ran into Yugi as they came to a sudden halt. 

            "This can't be right." Marik's voice was soft, almost as though he was speaking to himself. 

            Bakura stepped out from the passageway and into the room.  It looked horribly, devastatingly familiar. 

            Yami Bakura smirked, "Oh, but it is." 

            Marik didn't seem to hear him.  He just looked around dumbly.  Now the others had emerged from the passage as well and were staring in various states of depression and displeasure. 

            "_Go right_." Yami Bakura sneered. 

            "Quiet." Marik commanded, his voice dangerously soft. He looked despondently at the torches on the walls, the myriad of staircases and doorways in a disorienting pattern. 

            "Are we… in the main chamber again?" Bakura asked, already certain he knew the answer. He stepped away from the others, studying his surroundings with interest. 

            Yugi, who had followed him, his eyes still warily focused on Marik, stepped so that Bakura was between himself and Marik and nodded silently.  He didn't want to attract Marik's attention. 

            "How-did-this-happen?" Each word sounded as though it had been pulled from Marik by force, such was the emphasis placed on them. 

             "Actually, I believe that _you_ chose the last door." Bakura said amiably, still gazing at the room before him.  There was no malice or blame in his voice, it was simple fact. 

            But that didn't mean it sat well with Marik.  

            "Um, Ryou?" Yugi's gaze was focused behind the boy.  He looked nervous. 

            "Yes Yugi?" he inquired innocently. 

            Yugi gulped, "I don't think you should have said that." 

            Ryou Bakura tracked Yugi's gaze and turned to see a very angry Marik behind him.  His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles had gone white, and his eyes were on fire. 

            "I – suggest – you – run." He growled through clenched teeth. 

            Bakura's eyes widened, and without a sound he took off running.  Marik silently counted to ten and then took off after him.   

             "Oh bloody Ra!" Yami Bakura snapped angrily, "If he kills my host I'll have no body to go back to." He took off after the other two. 

            Yami Marik snorted, "Imbecile, he has no body to go back to already." Absently the yami reached up to finger an earring.  When his hand found nothing but his ear his eyes widened for the briefest moment before narrowing.  His gaze darted to Yami Bakura's retreating form.  That little… 

            "TOMB ROBBER!!!" he roared taking chase after the man.  

            Those are solid gold! 

            Shadi's gaze followed the spirit and, after a moment, he let out a heavy sigh, "I cannot allow those two to roam free in the puzzle.  Who knows the damage they might cause." he hastily followed the others. 

            "Guys! Wait!  We should really stay-" It was too late, Yugi and Yami were now alone in the central chamber, "together," Yugi finished lamely.  He let out a sigh that rivaled Shadi's. 

            Yami laid a hand on his shoulder, causing the teen to look up at him.  "Come on," he urged, "we had better go after them." 

*** 

            They were running in circles darting in and out of doors always reappearing in the central chamber (though never in the center), always in a different direction, never catching up to one another. 

            "I'll kill you!" Marik howled, bursting through another door and onto a set of steps.  

            "I'm sorry!" Bakura reflexively covered his head, cowering while still running, though Marik was nowhere near him.  He couldn't even see Marik right now. 

            "Where is everyone?" Yugi shouted, entering the main chamber.  He stopped and stared as he saw Marik and Bakura standing on opposite sides of the same staircase.  As in, one on the stairs and one underneath them, yet still on them.  Feet to feet, if the stairs were removed.  But they were both sideways to him (though opposite sideways of course).  He looked up to orient himself and did a double take.  He gulped.  The central floor was _above _him.  He was upside down!  Was there no gravity in this place? 

            But then they should have been floating.  

            A more accurate description would be that gravity was inconsistent, changing from stairway to stairway, person to person. 

            Yami Bakura shot into the room, to Yugi he looked upside down, which meant he was right side up.  His gaze darted around until it fell on Ryou and Marik. 

            "Fool, he's right above you!" he yelled at Bakura.  

            Bakura looked up, err… down, well, at his feet and over the edge of the stairs.  Marik looked over to the edge at the same time.  Ryou yelped and drew back.  Marik reached for him but could not move past the edge of the stairs.  He darted back toward the doorway, determined to catch Ryou. 

            It was then that Yugi realized Yami was no longer with him. 

            "Yami!" he cried. 

            "Over here Yugi." The Pharaoh's calm voice sounded from very nearby.  Yugi glanced over to see him standing on what, from his orientation, appeared to be a wall.  He was sideways.  Yugi reached for him, but the further he  reached the further the Pharaoh seemed to be.         He moved toward the door. 

            "Yugi no." Yami commanded, "Stay where you are, we'll only go in circles if we both move.  I'll come for you." 

            Yugi nodded and faced the doorway expectantly. 

            Yami disappeared into the doorway and a few moments later reappeared across the room, upside down, which was actually right side up, since Yugi had already established that the floor was above him. 

            Yami's eyes widened in surprise and he tried again, this time coming out closer to Yugi, but once again sideways.  This continued each time Yami emerged from a new doorway. 

            The same thing was happening to the others, all of whom were still running around.  

            Marik was trying to kill Ryou, who was running as if the dogs of, well, you know, were on his heels.  Yami Bakura was yelling all sorts of vile threats at Marik, presumably to be carried out if he hurt Ryou and _if_ Yami Bakura could catch him. 

            Yami Marik was shouting at Yami Bakura about his earrings, but the thief was yelling far too loudly to hear him.  And Shadi had given up and sat, cross legged, on the floor with his eyes closed in meditation.  They couldn't do much damage as things were so it was a good time to rest. 

            Soon enough, however, the yelling turned to cursing as the room's umm… quirky personality, finally got to them.  

            "Everyone stop!" Yami's voice rose regally over the noise. 

            Everyone stopped, Shadi opened his eyes. 

            "This is getting us nowhere!" 

            "A familiar place it seems." Marik snapped. "We've been getting nowhere all day." 

            "Still your tongue or I'll still it for you." Yami Bakura warned. 

            Marik seethed but refrained from commenting. 

            "Not to interrupt, but, what are we going to do?" Yugi asked uncertainly. 

            "I remember a puzzle…" Shadi said rising slowly, his eyes half lidded, "the story of a man condemned by Anubis to wander the depths of the underworld for all eternity.  It was very similar to this." 

            "How did he get out?" Bakura asked. 

            Shadi shrugged, "I do not recall." 

            "A circle has no end, a sphere no up nor down, no side to side, but only one center." Yami Marik said softly. 

            All eyes flew to him. 

            "There is but one way to the center of a sphere and it is the same from any point on the surface." He continued, seemingly unaware of their stares, or even his own voice.  

            "But what is the path?" Yami prompted quietly when it seemed he would not continue. 

              He drew in a shuddering breath, his eyes closing slowly, "Through then left, left, and then… right, and through."  As soon as the words had left his mouth his eyes snapped open and he was the same old Yami Marik.  It was that transformation more than anything else that convinced them to do as he had said. 

            "Together." Yami said. 

            "Through," they ducked through the doors nearest them and then took the first left, they did not reappear in the chamber, so they took another left, then a right.  Now they were in the chamber, but once again in various orientations and distances from the floor. 

            "This is pointless." Marik growled. 

            "Keep going!" Yami Bakura snapped. 

            Then through once more… 

            And they all stepped into the central chamber, ground floor.  

            Fortunately the frustrating experience, and their relief that it had ended, had driven from their minds the original reason for the chase.    

            Marik immediately turned on his heel and headed away from the room, "Let's get out of here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well?  Please review.  Oh, and remember, you can get the end of this story and lots of others on my site at www.exclamationanimetion.com you can also read my crazy opinions on anime stuff, from couples, to ages, to hair color. Enjoy!  By the way… I love this chapter!  Can't you just picture Marik chasing poor, sweet, clueless, Bakura?  Oh I love Bakura!


	5. A Final Challenge

**_Chapter 5: A Final Challenge_**

            "Argh!!!" Marik dropped to his knees, he could take it no longer.  Even Bakura was starting to get a little perturbed.  The only person who seemed unaffected was Yami Marik.  And that was because he was doing his best to pretend none of them existed. 

            It had been some time since their chase scene, and they were all getting rather tired of the whole ordeal. 

            "This is the fifth time." Yugi said wearily, sitting down. 

            "I must admit, I am getting rather tired of this chamber." Bakura sat down next to his friend. 

            "Get up." Yami Bakura ordered, "We have to keep moving." 

            "Are you so certain?" Shadi asked, "Perhaps the best thing to do is wait." 

            "_Perhaps_ the best thing to do is drop _you_ over a short ledge, but I haven't done it yet, and I suggest you _move_ before I _do_!" Yami Bakura snapped. 

            Shadi blinked at him calmly.  "Very well.  Let us try that way." He pointed to a distant door and walked toward it.  Wearily the others followed after him 

*** 

            "We've been here before." Yugi sighed.  The others looked up sharply, he was right, they had been here before. 

            "But we veered left!" Marik insisted, "We saw the central chamber and moved away from it!" 

            "Well, we aren't in the central chamber now are we?" Yami Bakura snapped mockingly, "But we _are_ still going in circles." 

            "I don't understand." Bakura shook his head. 

            "Then keep quiet." His yami said smartly. 

            Bakura nearly rolled his eyes; the spirit wasn't nearly as menacing as he had seemed before.  More bark than bite, at least – that was how it appeared to Bakura. 

            "Why should he keep quiet?" Bakura blinked at Marik in surprise.  Was the Egyptian _defending _him?  "Why should any of us keep quiet?  It isn't doing any good!" evidently not.  

            "Neither is yelling!" Yami Bakura yelled back. 

            It was a miracle, really, that they hadn't totally snapped earlier, after all –it had been a very stressful, and unusual day.  And considering their temperaments to begin with… 

            "Then stop yelling!" Marik yelled even louder. 

            "Both of you stop yelling!" Yami Marik couldn't ignore them anymore, they were giving him a headache. 

            "Guys please," Bakura pleaded, but they either couldn't hear him over the sound of their own voices, or were choosing to ignore him. 

            "Why don't you!?!" they both yelled. 

            Soon they were speaking over top of one another, rehashing all of the day's events until they finally returned to the subject of their earlier shadow duel. 

            "You cannot even win a simple card game!" 

            "_I _would not have lost had it not been for _you_!" 

            "You are both fools, I could defeat you in a comma." 

            Yami Bakura's eyes snapped with dark fire, "Say that again and I will banish you to the depths of the Shadow Realm!!!" 

            "It is you who will be going to the Shadow Realm as I claim my place as ruler of the world!" 

            "Not in _my_ body!" 

            "Alright that's enough!" the passage fell dead silent at Yugi's sudden outburst.  They were all shocked, and, truth be told, Yugi was a bit surprised himself.  But he was determined to hold his ground. 

            He resisted the urge to thank them, knowing it would only remove what little respect his command had earned from them.  "We are _never_ going to get anywhere fighting like this.  I know Yami can't remember much, but this _is _his dwelling – I think it's time we let him take the lead."  The last bit came out in a rush, all in one breath, that left Yugi breathing hard.  Regaining his breath he swallowed, "okay, so," he looked at Yami expectantly, "where to?" 

            Yami had had to resist the urge to smile when his timid hikari took control of the group like that. Well done Yugi he inwardly cheered.  However, he wasn't certain he agreed with Yugi's decision.  Not that he lacked the courage to lead. It was in his very nature to lead, but tact was also a part of his nature. It was unlikely the other spirits, or Marik, would follow him willingly.  That was why he had chosen to remain relatively silent, only interceding when no other solution was forthcoming.  Wisely, he had chosen to be a mediator and enforcer rather than the speaker, the guide.  They had accepted his lead only because it had been so cleverly disguised that they had missed it.  

            How would they react now? 

            He studied the faces of the two yamis and the sullen Egyptian teen carefully. They didn't look happy, but neither had they offered protest.  Apparently they'd had enough of this senseless wandering.  They were ready to follow, to allow him a decision.  And he had the feeling it had better be the right one. 

            They weren't likely to listen to him more than once. 

            He considered the last few hours, their struggles and choices, how they seemed to be going in circles. 

            "We go back to the main chamber." He stated firmly. 

            Marik's jaw dropped, "but-" 

            Yami held up a hand, a clear command, and surprisingly the blond fell silent.  "Don't you see," Yami said earnestly, "every path we take leads us back there, and when we veer away we only end up traveling in circles.  Something or someone is trying to guide us, and we have been refusing that guidance.  The answer _must_ lie there." 

            "But there's nothing there!" Marik protested, looking to the other two yami's for support.  They gave him none.  Actually, Yami Bakura had been leaning toward the Pharaoh's side for some time now.  Each decision Yami made chipped away at the thief's carefully built wall of hatred and added a bit of respect; though had he realized it he would likely have cut his own throat.  

            "Perhaps." Yami agreed, "or perhaps we are missing something else, some other, vital, piece of the puzzle." 

            The others considered this for a moment and not one could think of an argument. 

            "Then it's off to the main chamber." Yugi said brightly, relieved that the arguing had ceased. 

            Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and Marik let out low growls.  That boy was _far_ too cheerful. 

            "Now how do we get there?" Bakura asked quietly. 

            "That would not seem to be an issue. We seem to have more trouble staying away from it than finding it." Shadi reminded the teen. 

            "Oh, yes." Bakura's cheeks tinged slightly in embarrassment, and he shied away from his yami's incredulous look.  There he went asking stupid questions again.  Where was his brain today?  It seemed like nothing would stay in his head.  It worried him. 

            "Well," Yami Marik said emotionlessly, "which way?" 

            Yami closed his eyes, considering the three doors carefully, allowing instinct rather than reason to be his guide. 

            As he focused on the far door it seemed to flare in his mind.  He heard Yami Bakura draw an involuntary breath and turned to see the thief stagger a little. He turned toward the far door and then caught Yami Bakura's gaze in question.  The other yami nodded silently. 

            Yami had never thought he would take the advice of that soulless thief, but in the time they had spent here the man had earned some respect from him.  At the very least Yami respected his abilities, his senses, his instincts.  And, perhaps the fact that he had once witnessed Bakura use the ring to escape a maze added to his confidence in the spirit. 

            "That door." He pointed it out for the sake of the others and strode purposefully toward it.  Yami Bakura was already there, facing it.  Just as Yami would have passed him to enter he stuck an arm out, blocking him.  Yami gave him an inquisitive look, and without turning Yami Bakura shook his head. 

            "I'll go first. Just in case." 

            Yami nodded and took a step back allowing yami Bakura to enter the passage ahead of him.  The ancient thief was far better equipped to handle any traps than he. 

*** 

            He knew they were going the right way, he could sense it, but even to Yami Bakura it seemed they were getting nowhere.             

            "I don't understand, when we didn't want to go to the main chamber that's where we always ended up.  Now that we _do_ want to go there, we can't find it!" he grumbled, under his breath. 

            He heard someone sigh behind him and had the sneaking suspicion it was his 'host'.  They were all more than a little restless.  This passage seemed to never end.  And nothing seemed to happen here either.  As though to mock their caution this passage appeared to be the only one in the entire labyrinthine puzzle with _no_ traps of any kind. 

            He found himself almost disappointed. 

            Suddenly he sensed a shift in the air, imperceptible to anyone else, but his senses were almost un-human. 

            "Stop." He hissed, holding out an arm to block the passage, just in case anyone failed to heed his warning.  The last thing he needed right now was for someone to get himself killed and then have Yami turn out to be right about them needing everyone. 

            They all stopped, studying the passage ahead intently. 

            Yami took a step closer to Yami Bakura, "What is it?" He asked in a low voice. 

            "I'm not certain. But something is definitely ahead."  He inched forward a few painstakingly slow steps.  Then he motioned for the others to follow.  Several yards down the passage Yami Bakura stopped.  

            "What are these?" Yugi reached a hand toward the opposite wall, it was dotted with what appeared to be random holes. 

            "DOWN!" Yami Bakura hissed and they dropped to the floor.  From the holes, now above them, shot tiny darts. 

            "Likely poison." Yami Bakura stated calmly, "I trust you'll be more cautious in the future." He speared Yugi with a cold glance and the teen nodded, gulping. 

            Yami Bakura stepped forward once more, carefully observing the walls, floor, and ceiling of the passage. 

            "And here's another." He tapped a toe forward and quickly withdrew his leg.  Another barrage of darts shot past. 

            The others stepped closer to him.  In this way they slowly progressed down the corridor until they reached a section lined with stone tablets with familiar carvings. 

            "This appears to be similar the room Yugi and I were in once before." 

            Marik stared at the walls as they passed, "They're duel monsters." He observed, in awe. 

            Yugi nodded, "Yeah, careful, they might be more real than you think." 

            Bakura had stopped and reached toward one, his yami quickly pushed his hand down. 

            "Fool." He snapped.  "You'll wake them." 

            Bakura's eyes widened and he quickly brought his hand back to his side. 

            "It may already be too late." Shadi said ominously, peering at a glowing tablet ahead of them.  "he has awakened." 

            "Who has awakened?" Marik asked. 

            "The guardian of the pharaoh, the Dark Magician himself." 

            And as Shadi spoke the glow manifested itself in the form of the all powerful magician.  He stood, in fighting stance, blocking their way.        

            "Well, he's in our way." Yami Bakura took a step forward only to be pulled back by Shadi. 

            "No, he is preparing to attack." 

            "No!" Yugi pushed his way to the front.  "Don't attack us, we're your friends!" he pleaded, "Don't you remember me?  I was here once before.  I promise we won't do anything!  We only want to leave!"  The Dark Magician studied him for a moment, hesitating.  His staff began to lower, then his gaze focused on Yami Marik and his staff raised again, his face set in determination. 

            "Dark Magician!" Yami barked in command, "I command you to lower your staff.  We are not the enemy!" 

            The Dark magician's gaze darted to Yami and his eyes widened in recognition.  He looked in confusion between Yami and Yugi and then lowered his staff slowly. 

            Yami's gaze softened, "Thank you my friend.  Now, you must let us pass."  

            The Magician studied them a few tense moments and then, with a solemn nod, disappeared back into the tablet.  The way was now clear. 

*** 

            They were very near, they could all sense it, and the feeling was almost overwhelming.  The end of this nightmare was close at hand.  Turning a corner they could see the lights of the main chamber ahead.  But Yami Bakura was still cautious.  Most traps were laid near the treasure.  He carefully tested the floor before him and then took a tentative step.  Once he had determined that it was safe he motioned the others to join him.  They proceeded this way down almost the full length of the passageway.  And then something happened. 

            In an instant a sickening crack was heard and the floor beneath them gave way. At the same time it seemed to buck, sending them upward and toward the center of the now gaping hole. Yami Marik was the first to fall and he managed to catch hold of the last bit of solid ground; desperately he clung to it with both hands, but any hope he had of pulling himself up died when he felt firm hands grip his ankles.  He looked down to see Yami dangling there.  Marik had caught hold of Yami almost immediately, out of reflex, and was clinging to the spirit's knees.  Below him hung Shadi gripping one of Marik's ankles with both hands.  The teens other ankle was out of reach, as he had lifted one leg to steady himself. It was a difficult situation. 

            But by far the most precarious of all was the position of Bakura and his yami.  Yami Bakura was clinging to one of Shadi's ankles by a single hand.  With the other he grasped the pant leg of his now upside down host.  Somehow Bakura had fallen head first and, unable to catch hold of anyone or anything, would have continued into the abyss had not his yami grabbed him at the last minute.  Yami Bakura's only thought, as he watched his host's white hair sway, was I checked that floor!  What happened? 

            Yugi was left alone in the passageway, pressed against the wall.  He had watched in horror as they all fell, but knew it would do little good to go after them.     

                        "No! Not when we're so close!" Marik groaned.  He tightened his grip on Yami's knees and scowled.  In his frustration he unwisely chose a scapegoat.  "This is all _your_ fault tomb robber!  You said you checked this passageway!" He yelled. 

            Yami Bakura growled, the collective stress of the day finally getting to him, "Thief," he snarled, "I am a thief _not_ a tomb robber! And I _did_ check!" 

            "Not well enough!" It was a good thing Yami Bakura couldn't reach Marik, he might have killed him. 

            "Now, now," Bakura's voice was laced with fear, he was getting dizzy from staring down into blackness, "I don't think this is the time to be casting blame." 

            Marik snorted. 

            "You're all too heavy." Yami Marik snapped, trying to readjust his hold on the ledge.  "Let go, at least that way I'll survive." 

            "Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Marik agreed sarcastically.  "We should let the homicidal maniac live!  Over my dead body!" 

            "That is my point." His yami told him.  He began shaking his legs, kicking his feet.  Yami held tighter. 

            "Don't you dare." He commanded.  His grip was vice-like, and, to prevent the loss of his legs, Yami Marik stopped. 

            "Yugi, can you pull us up?" Yami called up to his partner. 

            "I – I don't think so." Yugi stammered. 

            "Please try!" Bakura pleaded, "I think the blood is rushing to my head." 

            Yugi's spiky hair peeked out over the ledge, followed by his wide lavender eyes.  He looked down at his friend and then studied Yami Marik uncertainly.  "A-alright." He gulped, "here goes." He grabbed Yami Marik's wrist and pulled.  Nothing happened. 

            "Are you all crazy?!" the Egyptian snapped, "this _child_ will never be able to support our weight!" 

            "You have a better idea?" Yami Bakura snapped. 

            "Yes.  You all LET GO!" 

            "NO!!!!!!!!" their collective shout echoed off the walls and resonated down the endless pit of blackness before disappearing entirely.  When the last echo faded Shadi spoke. 

            "He is correct though.  Yugi will never be able to pull us up.  Perhaps there is something I can do."  Closing his eyes he began to chant. 

            "What are you doing?" Marik yelled, "This isn't the time for silly chanting!" 

            "I am attempting to summon a monster." Shadi said calmly. 

            "No!!!" they all yelled once more. Both of their encounters with duel monsters in this place had been far from pleasant.  Shadi stopped chanting. 

            "So, what do we do?" Bakura's boldness came from a very real sense of urgency.  He didn't know how much longer he could take this. 

            Yami Bakura looked up at Yami, which wasn't easy considering he had to hold Bakura and try to look around all of Shadi's robes.  Why couldn't the man just wear pants like normal people? 

            "It's _your_ puzzle! Can't you do something!?"  Yes, Yami Bakura had laughed at Marik for asking a similar question earlier, _much_ earlier, but you have to understand, that had been _much_ _earlier_.  He was exasperated, he was tired, and on top of that he was now trying to hold himself and his host up, and he was deathly afraid Bakura might fall. At this point his thinking was a little cloudy. 

            Yami shook his head, "No.  But Yugi can do this." Three snorts of derision were heard, though they were a little strained.  Yami ignored them, "Yugi, listen to me," he called up in a deep steady voice, "you _can_ do this." His voice held an undercurrent of absolute faith and confidence. 

            "H-how?" Yugi was really concerned for all of them, but he didn't see what he could do. 

            "Yugi, believe in yourself." 

            "Alright," Yugi wrapped both hands around one of Yami Marik's wrists and pulled as hard as he could, but nothing happened.  Yugi's face fell, "I can't," he said weakly, "I'm just too small, too weak." 

            "No Yugi," Yami said firmly, "You are thinking of yourself in physical terms, but this is not the physical world.  Here it isn't your stature that is important, but your strength of mind.  And your mind is as strong as any of ours.  _Believe_." 

            "Okay!" Yugi's voice held confidence now.  Yami was right; he might be small, but he had survived Shadow duels; his _mind_ was strong.  Focusing on this he grabbed Yami Marik's wrist once more and pulled.  Slowly, ever so slowly, the chain of people started to rise, faltered, and then began again. 

            "I believe in you Yugi." Yami said quietly. 

            "I believe in you too!" Bakura called anxiously, he figured it couldn't hurt. 

            "We believe in you Yugi." Shadi said quietly.  Then he yanked on Marik's ankle.  The teen rolled his eyes, but, as he felt the pull falter, hastily spoke up. 

            "I believe in you." He couldn't bring himself to say the boy's name. 

            Shadi looked down at Yami Bakura, "I believe already!" he snapped. 

            They all looked expectantly at Yami Marik who scowled deeply, his lips tightly pressed together.  Yami tightened his grip on the spirit's ankle momentarily. 

            "Oh alright! I believe." He said it with such disgust one had to wonder who he thought he was fooling, but it sufficed. 

             Yugi, focusing on the task at hand, barely heard the others, but he could feel himself strengthen.  Slowly he pulled and eventually each man was pulled up onto solid ground. 

            As they all lay catching their breath Yami came over to Yugi and clapped his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.  He smiled down at him.  "I knew you wouldn't let us down." 

            Yugi laughed wearily, "Yeah." 

            "You IMBECILE!" Yami Bakura's raised voice drew their attention.  He had risen to his feet and was towering over a shocked Bakura.  "Don't you _ever_, _EVER_ do anything like that again!"  He raised his hand as though to strike the teen, but didn't.  Bakura flinched. "You could have been killed!" his yami shouted. 

            Yugi blinked in surprise and Bakura just stared at the angry yami as though he'd lost his mind (the yami, not Bakura). 

            "Your concern for him is touching," Yami Marik mocked, earning himself a murderous glare from Yami Bakura and a look of utter shock fro Bakura, "But we need to get moving before one of you fools gets me killed."  Two very distinct growls were heard at this statement, but the main chamber was beckoning, and the feeling that the answer lie just ahead was stronger than ever. 

            "Then let's go." Yami said, setting out down the passage.  And this time he was _very_ cautious.  

~~~~~~~

Wah!!! Only one chapter left and I only have SEVEN reviews!!! Does no one love me?  Or am I just so wonderful that you're speechless? ~_^ (J/K)  Anyway, if you didn't catch it nothing will stay in Bakura's head because he's actually unconscious _and_ no longer in existence thanks to Yami Marik.  Understandably he's a little scatter brained.  Yami rocks!  And Yami Bakura is… ummm… hot? I guess. Yeah , not really sure why I like him so much…  if you thinks he's getting OoC don't worry, everything will right itself in the end.  See you next chappie for the finale!


	6. In the End, At the Beginning

**_Chapter 6: In the End, at the Beginning_ **

             They stepped into the main chamber and blinked.  It was much brighter than before.  The light seemed to be emanating from something in the center of the room.  As they approached it faded revealing a figure. 

            Before them stood a woman.  She was deeply tanned, with large black eyes and long raven hair, so dark it glinted blue in the light. Her slim figure was elegantly draped with layers of white silk that left her shoulders exposed. She wore gold bands, much like Marik's, and had gold baubles in her hair and hanging from her ears.  She looked majestic, her expression clam and regal.  

            "I have been waiting for you." Her voice was melodious and mysterious.  She did not move as they approached, but her soulful eyes focused on Yami. 

            Marik started at her in disbelief.  "How?" he demanded, "We've been here a dozen times, and you were never here."  

            Her lips curved softly in a half smile, "It is not enough simply to be in the right place, one must get there in the correct _way_." she told him. 

            "Do you know how we came to be here?" Yami stepped forward as though drawn to her. 

            "I do." She smiled fully at him, then looked around at the others.  They just stared at her, in awe.  Yami Bakura and Yami Marik looked to be in danger of collapsing from lack of air, their jaws slightly agape. Laughter sparkled in her eyes, but no sound passed through her lips.  "Come, it is time that you know." She raised a hand, curling a finger and as one they stepped forward.  She began to walk, speaking to them as they followed her.  She did not raise her voice, nor was she facing them, but every word was clear. 

            "The balance has shifted," she began, "the puzzle, the centerpiece, the heart, of the mystic objects sought to rectify that imbalance by once again consolidation the shadow powers.  But the time has not yet come and the puzzle lost control. You were brought here by mistake, through your connection with the items." 

            "But Ishizu… and Seto" Yugi ventured, "They are connected with the items as well, aren't they?" 

            The woman nodded, "But they do not currently posses items." She reminded him, "and so, they were not drawn." 

            Yugi nodded and Marik looked at the woman suspiciously.  What had happened to Ishizu's item?  Where was the millennium necklace?  

            "If it was an accident, why are we still here?" Yami inquired respectfully, "why were we not sent back immediately." 

            "Such is not the nature of the balance.  The purpose of the puzzle is to right wrongs, to correct misperceptions," had anyone else said that they might have scoffed; how could something so confusing and mysterious and filled with illusions and traps, be meant to make things clearer?  But the way she said it they had to believe. 

            "The relations between you are not as they were meant to be." She explained, "the puzzle senses this, and once you were in its power it longed to change them.  Not until you recognized your need of each other did it allow you to find the answers you sought. You needed to trust, to rely on one another.  And you did, though not all entered willingly into that state."  

            Marik shifted uncomfortably, why did no one protest?  He looked around at the others, they were still affected.  What was wrong with them? "I don't trust them, nor do I need them." He insisted, hoping to break the others of the woman's spell by discrediting her theory. 

            "Ah," she turned and focused her soft smile on him, "but when it came down to it you relied on another and even encouraged him," she laughed lightly glancing from him to Yami Marik, "be it ever so grudgingly." 

            Marik blushed, though he didn't understand his own embarrassment, and then looked away. 

            She laughed lightly, her voice like crystalline bells.  Then the laughter faded and she stopped, turning to face them. Behind her was a door and on it was carved the millennium symbol. The smile left her face and she studied them seriously. 

            "Take all you have learned here and hide it in your hearts, reflect upon it and learn from it.  This is what I wish for you."  Her voice held an inexplicable sorrow, "But it is not what is to be." She studied them once more, her sorrowful gaze falling first on Marik, then Yami Marik, and finally Yami Bakura – though at him a small spark of hope lit in her eyes, "For I can see that not all are ready for this lesson.  And so, I shall spare you the inner conflict such conviction would bring."  

            She placed a hand gently on Yami's chest and then on Yugi's face looking deeply in their eyes.  She turned to Bakura and his yami and did the same.  As she touched them they felt their confusion ease, and the questions still to be answered seemed unimportant.  As she touched Marik and his yami tears formed in her eyes, and she removed her hands quickly.  Finally turning to Shadi she stretched out her arm but did not touch him.  "Remember." She whispered and he looked at her inquisitively.  She seemed oddly familiar to him.  But then, he had lived so long… 

            She turned away and went back to the door.  "Through this door lies your escape." She told them.  "Go now, and do not look back."  In that instant the door was gone and a blinding light shown through the doorway.  She stepped back so that they might enter, and slowly Yami approached.       "Go." She urged him, and something in her voice convinced him, assured him that she only wished to help.  He stepped through. 

            The others followed, first Yugi and Bakura and then the thief and the other two, Shadi went last, still trying to place the woman in his memories.  She gave him a last, sad, smile and gently urged him forward.  As he stepped through he thought he heard her whisper an incantation.  Two words struck him, they sounded vaguely like the Egyptian words for 'return' and 'forget'.  Then all thoughts faded in the blinding light. 

*** 

            Yugi was tossing restlessly in his bed on Kaiba's blimp.  Thoughts of their time there filling his head.  _Mai, Bakura_ he sighed. 

            "Yami?" Yugi stopped his uneasy movements, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

            "Yes, Yugi?  You should get some rest." The spirit gently admonished him.  This battle was a long way from over. 

            "I know." Yugi sighed, "but how can I when that other Marik is here?  He's evil." The teen shuddered. 

            "Yes," Yami agreed solemnly, "I just wish I knew who he was.  I feel somehow I should."   Yami would have sighed, had he not felt it would have disturbed the small teen even more.  He placed a hand over Yugi's shoulder. "Get some sleep, or we've no hope of defeating him." 

            Yugi did fall into a restless sleep.  But it was soon interrupted…

*** 

Tea had fallen asleep in Bakura's room, her head resting beside him on the bed, her arms under it. Now the bed was empty, but she remained. As she slept a restlessness came over her and it was as though a voice whispered in her head. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around in confusion.

            "This is Bakura's room… How did I get here?" she looked down at the empty bed and her eyes widened in shock.

_Bakura!?_

***

            "Yugi!" there was a pounding on the door, "Wake up!  Yugi!" more pounding, Yugi slowly opened his eyes.  How long had he been sleeping? "Oh, come on!  Hello?  Yugi?!"

            The teen struggled to sit up trying to place the voice.  He knew it, but he was just so tired.  He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Who is it?" he managed to ask.

            "It's me, Tea, open up!"

            "Tea?" he asked in confusion, finally getting a look at the clock.  He hadn't been sleeping long.  "Just a minute." He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the door, in his weariness he didn't notice Tea's agitation.  "It's kind of late, Tea" he rubbed his eyes again, "Can't this wait till morning?"

            Tea didn't seem to hear him, "I was just in Bakura's room and he's missing!"

            Now Yugi was wide awake.  _Missing?_ Bakura was unconscious, how could he be missing?

            Grabbing his jacket the small teen ran off after Tea, prepared to search the blimp.

            After combing the decks and every room of the blimp Yugi and Tea paused to catch their breath.

            "I don't get it, Yugi," Tea looked concerned, "we've looked all over, but there's no sign of Bakura anywhere.  Eve non a blimp as big as this one he couldn't just disappear."

            Yugi was at a loss as well, but then an idea came to him. "Wait a sec…"  There was only one person who would have any reason to move Bakura… "I bet Marik's behind this!"

            Tea gasped.

            Yugi ran toward the elevator, a confused Tea following close behind.  Running inside Yugi slammed the up button.  "The stratus dueling arena is the only place we haven't checked." He explained.  It didn't make any sense.  Why would the unconscious Bakura be on the dueling deck?  But it was the only option. 

            They emerged from the elevator to see the dark, swirling, purple and blue clouds that signified the shadow realm. 

            Tea drew back, hugging herself, "Yugi – look at all that fog.  It looks like-"

            "Yes," he agreed, "a shadow duel.  Bakura's in there and he must be dueling against Marik." He didn't know how he knew this, but somehow he was certain of it. 

            "Bakura's… in a shadow game?" she repeated weakly.

            Before Yugi could respond he felt Yami pressing him to let him take control.  Yugi acquiesced and Yami took over his body.

            "If Bakura loses this duel he'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm." He said calmly, though he was very concerned for his friend, "This is dangerous Tea, and enough people have gotten hurt already," he darted his eyes toward her without turning away from the arena, "So please go back downstairs."

            Tea shook her head, stepping forward, hands clutched at her chest, "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm leaving you here alone." She said stubbornly.  "We're in this together, Yugi, till the end.  I was with you the day you found out about your past and discovered your destiny."

            "But Tea-" he didn't want to lose her.

            ""But nothing." She said firmly, "I'm gonna help you and that's final."

            He knew she would not relent and so he did not ask her again.  Instead he watched the swirling fog trying to collect his thoughts.  Marik was _so_ evil.  

"I must put an end to Marik's evil plans." He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until Tea responded. 

            "You will." She said confidently. 

            He turned to look at her, his face downcast; it warmed him that she had such faith in him, but it seemed impossible. "You make it sound so easy, Tea, but he seems to get stronger and more evil with each duel.  And I believe that the darker Marik grows the harder it is to shield the world from his wrath." He clenched a fist, "Now Marik has begun to target my friends because of a grudge he has against _me_.  He _must_ be stopped before anyone else falls victim to his insanity." 

            "I'll help." She assured him. 

            He felt a wave of something strange wash over him.  It was Shadow magic, he was certain. And it had something to do with Marik and Bakura. 

            "The time is _now_." He strode forward, leaving Tea behind.  He was so focused he did not notice her sudden trance-like state.  Unbeknownst to the Pharaoh, Marik was even now controlling her, seeking refuge in her mind after the loss of the duel. 

            Yami broke through the swirling fog to see Yami Marik standing with the millennium ring in his hands. 

            "Marik!" he called warningly. 

            He stopped several feet from the spirit.  The spirit turned, smirking. 

            "So, how long have you been here?" he asked, knowing full well it made no difference. 

            Yami ignored his question, "Tell me what you did with Bakura." He commanded. 

            Yami Marik shrugged, "I don't know who you're talking about.  If you are referring to the spirit of the ring," his evil smile widened as his eyes locked with Yami's, "_You_ tell _me_ where one goes after losing a shadow game." 

            Yami's eyes widened, "No!" his voice was filled with grief. 

            "Don't be so surprised, Pharaoh; it won't be long before you join him… in the Shadow Realm!" 

            A figure moved in the shadows, watching the two spirits, mourning the fate of the third. She smiled sadly in the night.  Yami's presence there – at the end of the duel - had served its purpose.  For them the incident in the puzzle had never occurred.  She thought sadly of the thief and the pharaoh.  The lesson they had learned had been lost for the sake of the other two.  Would they live to learn it again or would they continue in conflict?  Only time would tell.  

~~~~~~

Had to repost because I caught the episode on tape and realized my dialogue wasn't perfect!  First chapter is altered too… I forgot Yugi was asleep when Tea came in, so I had to work that in.  Cheers ^_^  Somebody please review *pleads and begs*

~~~~~~

Heh heh, title sounds like that one song from Anastasia ^_^u  Anyway.  This was the last chapter.  Thanks to all who supported me and reviewed for me.  I hope you liked it.  If you did you should check out my site www.exclamationanimetion.com  If you didn't… why are you still reading this?!?  Anyway, no, there won't be any more chapters.  Sorry.  This story was written months ago, I just like to space out my posts in a shameless attempt to sucker in more readers ^__^  Bad me!  However, I do have another YGO! Story finished.  It's about Tea and Kaiba.  I just need to edit it.  (And it's really long so I am _so_ dreading that)  Anyway.  Thanks again!  Bye 


End file.
